


Forever

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Demon, Drunk angel and demon, Fluff, Heaven, Hell, Multi, Polyamory, alcohol use, angel - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley call you to pick them up and drive them to Aziraphale's bookshop. The two are drunker than usual which makes you worried about what happened.





	Forever

“[Y/N]!” two voices slurred over the phone. You had answered, seeing it was Crowley. But the moment you heard their voices you knew exactly what was going on. Sighing, you stood from where you were sitting and grabbed your car keys.

“Drunk again?”

“C-Could you drive us to Azirah…Aziraphil…Aziraphale’s bookshop?” Crowley hiccupped and struggled with his best friend’s name. “We’ve got reading to do!”

“I thought you didn’t read,” you chided.

“It was a joooke,” Crowley whined. “B-but seriously…couldyou pickus up?”

“I’m already getting to my care,” you said. “Where are you two at?”

“Wh…Where are we at, Angel?”

You heard some murmuring between the two as they tried to figure out where they were. You sighed and started your car. Your fingers tapped on the steering wheel, waiting for them to decide the destination.

“Oh! We’re at Purgatory,” Crowley said with shock.

“Gotcha,” you reversed your car out of where it was parked and headed to the winery that the two tended to frequent whenever they were in the mood to drink wine. “I’ll be there soon.”

“THEY’LL BE HERE SOON!” You winced as Crowley’s voice blared through your ear.

“Oh goody!” a faint Aziraphale cheered in the background.

Not wanting to risk hearing any more yelling from either of them, you quickly hung up your phone and focused on driving through the streets of London. It wasn’t long before you pulled up to the winery. Crowley and Aziraphale were standing out front. Both had a bottle of wine and were leaning against each other while swaying back and forth.

“I swear,” you muttered under your breath and got out of the car. “Oy, let’s get a move on, yeah?”

The two shot their heads in your direction and cheered. They stumbled over towards you and both pulled you in for a bear hug.

“I’’m sooo glad to see you,” Aziraphale hummed.

Crowley was the first to pull away and slithered into your car. He rolled down the windows and laid down all across the back seat with his feet sticking out the window. Aziraphale was barely able to crawl into the front seat without dropping his bottle of wine. You rolled your eyes at the pair and quickly got in the driver’s seat.

“Are either of you going to get sick?”

“Angels don’ get sick,” Aziraphale said while holding the bottle of wine like a baby.

“No, but you do get very, very drunk,” you said and started driving as smoothly as possible towards his bookshop.

“Ya know,” Crowley said and lifted his head off of the seat to look at you. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink.”

“Humans have to drink to survive,” Aziraphale said, very sure of himself.

“That’s tea! They have to drink tea to survive!”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said with a nod of his head and muttering tea to himself. You didn’t bother to correct them.

“What I meant…What I meant was that I’ve never seen you drink alcohol.”

“That’s because I don’t drink alcohol,” you said.

Crowley sat up so quickly he slammed his head into his knee. “We have to fix that. Give them wine,” Crowley said with a groan.

“Here.” Aziraphale held out his bottle of wine to you, and put the end of it to your lips, as though he were trying to feed a baby.

“Azira—Aziraphale, stop! I’m driving.” You tried to swat the bottle away from you, but he still kept putting it up to your mouth, even though the cork was still in it.

“Heeere comes the airplane,” Aziraphale cooed.

You sighed and pretended to take a drink. “Mmm, very nice. Thanks.”

Aziraphale nodded his head victoriously and returned to holding the bottle like an infant with a sense of pride.

Crowley’s eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what the Hell had just happened. He saw that the bottle wasn’t even opened, but you just acted like you drank some wine! “Oh, I’m too drunk for this,” he muttered to himself.

“Are you going to sober up?” you glanced at him through the rearview mirror.

“Nevah!” he yelled and threw his head back dramatically.

You sighed and parked the car. Not even bothering to inform them of your arrival, you got out of the car and started heading to the entrance. The two scrambled out of the car and staggered over to you.

“I don’t have keys,” Aziraphale said in shock as he tried to open the door but it didn’t budge.

“We’re locked out,” Crowley mumbled while also trying to open the door.

Sighing, you took out the spare Aziraphale had given you a while back and unlocked the doors for them. You didn’t trust the angel or demon to use their magical abilities to open the door as they usually would do.

You all managed to make it towards the back without tripping over too many things. The angel and demon took a seat, while you started moving stacks of books out of the way so the pair wouldn’t knock them over or spill their wine on them. Sober Aziraphale would be very upset if his precious books got damaged, after all.

“You two are drunker than usual, did something happen?” you asked and finally sat down next to Crowley.

“No.”

“Yes.”

You raised an eyebrow and assumed that Crowley was lying while Aziraphale was telling the truth. You looked expectedly at Aziraphale while he was sheepishly pouring himself a glass of wine.

“What happened?” you said sternly. You felt your anxiety growing at the thought of something being wrong.

Aziraphale opened his mouth and then closed it again as if he was trying to get his thoughts straightened out.

“Angel,” Crowley growled with a warning.

“Aziraphale, what happened? Is everything okay?”

“Oh yes! Everything is fine,” Aziraphale said and seemed to sober up a little. “It’s just that Crowley and I…Well, we…We realized that perhaps we may have put you in danger.”

“In danger?”

Crowley sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “We’re not completely sure, that why we didn’t want to tell you.”

“Why would I be in danger?”

“When we stopped Armageddon, Heaven and Hell were furious with us. They tried to have us killed, but thanks to a prophecy, we were able to stop that, too.” Aziraphale looked at his glass of wine and swished it around ever so slightly. “Now, they may think that they can’t physically harm us, but they could target the things that we care about. And, well, we care about you very much, [Y/N].”

“Oh…” you whispered and looked down at your hands. “So they’ll use me to get to you.”

Crowley let a hiss out. He stood from the couch muttering how he need some fresh air and left the room. Aziraphale watched him sadly and put his glass of wine down on the desk. He winced as he started to sober up and alcohol started to refill the wine bottle.

“We…We decided that we would see what you wanted to do. It is your life and you should have full control over it.”

“I…” you started and paused, thinking over what exactly was going on. You could stop seeing them all together, but what kind of life would that be? Even if it ended up being longer, you couldn’t imagine your life without your angel and demon. But if you kept on being with them, you could end up dying tomorrow. Tears started to run down your face. Aziraphale hurriedly got up and sat next to you before pulling you into a hug.

“It’s okay, we understand if you want to go,” Aziraphale whispered.

“No,” you said and sniffed. “I want to stay with you. Both of you. And no matter what happens, I love both of you. So much.”

Aziraphale smiled softly and tears built up in his own eyes. “We love you, too.” He kissed your forehead and pulled away from you. “You should go tell Crowley.”

You nodded and quickly stood up. You saw Crowley standing outside of the bookshop and stepped outside. He was looking up at the sky with a frown on his face. He didn’t look over at you when you stepped out. Instead, his jaw clenched tightly and his lip trembled.

“Are you leaving?” he managed to ask. His voice shook with each word.

“No,” you said just above a whisper. “I’m staying here, with both of you.”

Crowley inhaled sharply and pulled you against him. He grasped onto you tightly as if you would disappear if you let go. “I was so sure you’d leave,” he sobbed. “I didn’t think you’d want to stay with me.”

“Crowley,” you muttered and held onto him just as tightly. Your heart throbbed in pain at his self-doubt. “I love you. I can’t imagine life with you or Aziraphale. I promise I’ll stay with both of you forever.”

“And I’ll love you forever.”


End file.
